


Зеркало-зеркало

by klotho_borg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: Представьте себе мир, в котором люди знают о существовании везенов, причем довольно давно. Будет ли этот мир идеальным, со всеобщим равноправием и справедливостью? Прекратятся ли бесконечные политические интриги, или выйдут на новый уровень? Мы только приоткрываем завесу.Фик написан в 2012-м году.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: всвязи с дремучестью AU возможен некоторый ООС героев, который, я надеюсь, будет уместен в данном произведении. Облом данного текста состоит так же в том, что в конце фика у вас будет больше вопросов, чем в начале. Кроме того я честно пыталась максимально стилизовать фик под серию "Гримм" и, похоже, перестаралась. В фике содержатся множество пасхалок на всё. Жонглирование штампами и различные внезапности ожидают вас.  
Благодарности: группе "Четыре гриммофила и хиатус" - Маку, Виже и Эртебиз. Куат, Майе и Фреду, как первым читателям. Амнезине, как лучшей бете.

_Но для нее уже давно были приготовлены железные башмаки и поставлены на горящие уголья... Их взяли клещами, притащили в комнату и поставили перед злой мачехой. Затем ее заставили вставить ноги в эти раскаленные башмаки и до тех пор плясать в них, пока она не грохнулась наземь мертвая._  
**Братья Гримм, 1812 г.**

Утренняя тишина обманчива, об этом Ник Буркхардт знал не понаслышке. С тишиной вообще часто случались такие проблемы, она могла в любой момент обернуться чем угодно – градом, камнепадом, воинственными крестьянами с вилами наперевес и другими внезапными неприятностями. Но утренняя тишина была особой. Это прекрасное ощущение повисшего в воздухе дня и немой вопрос – что же случится сегодня? Очередное убийство, ограбление, или опять придется весь день просидеть за скучными бумажками? На данном этапе жизни Ник затруднялся сказать, какой вариант событий был бы для него предпочтительней. Утро в работе полицейского было безмятежно почти всегда, за редкими исключениями, но надежности в нем не было ни на грош.  
Ник с трудом оторвался от утопающего в тумане пейзажа за окном. Он прожил в Портленде уже около пяти лет, но все никак не мог привыкнуть к этому непонятному духу мистики, которым, казалось, был пропитан весь город.  
Ник налил кофе себе и заварил зеленый чай для Джульетты – девушка пристрастилась к нему около полугода назад, когда какой-то благодарный за спасенную кошку клиент притащил ей банку особого сорта.  
\- Ник, ты сегодня задержишься на работе? – спросила Джульетта, спускаясь по лестнице.  
\- Еще не знаю, а что, у нас на сегодня какие-то планы? – Ник попытался судорожно припомнить, что же он забыл на этот раз. Джульетта улыбнулась, глядя на озадаченное выражение его лица, и чмокнула его в щеку.  
\- Нет, ты ничего не забыл. Просто сегодня девочки с работы звали меня посидеть вместе и расслабиться… Женская компания, сплетни, разговоры о чужих парнях…  
\- Быть может, к черту девочек и сходим куда-нибудь вместе? – спросил Ник, обнимая Джульетту. Та на минуту задумалась. Романтический момент прервала громкая трель звонка телефона детектива. Буркхардт вздохнул.  
\- Видимо, сегодня мне можно задержаться хоть до полуночи, - усмехнулась Джульетта и выскользнула из его объятий.  
\- Зато выходные мои! – уверенно сказал Ник и поднял трубку. – Хэнк? Что-то случилось с утра пораньше?  
\- О, да, - преувеличенно бодро сказал Гриффин. – На Тридцатой улице в шесть утра был найден труп. Говорят, дело по нашей части.  
\- Кто говорит?  
\- Сержант Ву.  
\- О, хорошо, что он там. Значит, действительно стоит съездить посмотреть, у парня чутье на такие вещи.  
Гриффин хмыкнул.  
\- Вот капитан точно так же сказал и повелел ехать и разбираться. Ву раньше меня позвонил ему, чтобы мы подъехали на место первыми.  
\- Это еще лучше. Значит, улики не будут затоптаны. Я скоро буду, до встречи.  
Ник залпом допил кофе и заметил, что Джульетта смотрит на него каким-то странным взглядом.  
\- Милая? – осторожно спросил он. – Все в порядке. Обычное дело.  
\- Да, я знаю, - девушка вздохнула. – Просто будь осторожен.  
\- Как и всегда, - детектив поцеловал ее в лоб на прощанье. Джульетта слабо улыбнулась.

На месте преступления Ник застал пару патрульных машин и дежурную скорую, в которой отпаивали плачущую девушку. Видимо, ту самую, которая обнаружила тело утром. Сержант Ву заметил детективов и пошел им навстречу, чтобы проводить к месту преступления.  
\- Белый мужчина, около сорока лет, найден вышедшей на утреннюю пробежку семнадцатилетней Сюзанной Дрейк. Девушка сейчас немного в шоке, - Ву сдержанно кивнул в сторону патрульных машин. - Она ничего не видела, мы с ней позже поговорим. Мужчина умер от сильной кровопотери. Со стороны все похоже на обычную поножовщину – есть довольно глубокие раны, но. Труп царапали. И затирали кровь вокруг.  
\- Оу, - хмыкнул Ник. – Зачем?  
\- Кто знает.  
Они с Хэнком присели рядом с телом, Ву остался стоять чуть поодаль. Мужчина лежал лицом к небу, раскрыв рот в немом крике. Весь его живот, а так же плечи, грудь и даже шея были исполосованы царапинами – глубокими и не очень.  
\- Как думаешь, потрошители? – спросил Хэнк.  
\- Не может быть, - покачал головой Ник. – Наши все стоят на учете, регулярно отмечаются, если бы был срыв, то нам бы сообщили. Новых не забегало – регистрация, и опять же, нам бы сказали. Да и царапины не похожи.  
Гриффин насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
\- Стал экспертом по потрошителям, друг?  
\- Да нет же. От потрошителя бы были рваные раны, они больше кусают. А тут следы когтей. Нужна экспертиза, это ясно как день.  
\- Кто-то хотел, чтобы этот человек сильно помучился перед смертью, - задумчиво сказал Хэнк. С этим Ник поспорить уже не мог, и потому обратился к Ву.  
\- Оправляйте его к нашему патологоанатому, мы едем в участок и возьмем фотографии с места преступления, если уже можно.  
\- Да, можете забрать у криминалистов. Мы пока найдем свидетелей, вдруг кто-то что-то видел. Хотя с вашими сверхъестественными делами – не факт.  
\- Никакие они не сверхъестественные. Убийство - оно и в Африке убийство, - парировал Ник. Ву шутливо поднял руки.  
\- О-кей, друг, прости, профессиональный юмор.  
Ник кивнул и направился к машине. Похоже, Джульетта была права – это дело займет их надолго. Что ж, будет большая удача, если на этой неделе случатся свободные выходные.

\- Майкл Роуф, тридцать восемь лет, не женат, работал кассиром на автозаправке. К уголовной ответственности привлекался один раз – кутили по молодости, мелкое хулиганство. Ничего особенного. Близких родственников в городе нет, живет один, - отрапортовал Хэнк. Капитан кивнул и наклонился к компьютеру, чтобы лучше разглядеть залитое кровью тело на фотографиях.  
\- Итак, множественные порезы – глубокие и не очень, до отчета патологоанатома вид предположительного убийцы неизвестен.  
\- Ник считает, что это не потрошитель, - сдал товарища Хэнк. Ренард скользнул по нему взглядом и кивнул.  
\- Склонен с ним согласиться, потрошители так не убивают, это заметно даже без экспертизы. Но крови действительно много.  
\- Проверим контакты с везенами, быть может, он успел кому-то насолить за последние пару дней? - предложил Ник.  
\- Или украл кучу денег из кассы, - подхватил Хэнк. – Вот хозяин пришел в ярость и разорвал его на кусочки. Или нанял везена, чтобы это сделать.  
Ренард поморщился.  
\- Фантазии и предположения, детектив Гриффин, но контакты проверить стоит. Может, у него был близкий друг-везен, или везен-сосед. Что со свидетелями?  
\- Ими занимается Ву, пока не закончил.  
\- Опросите тех, кто видел, хоть что-нибудь. Или показалось, что видел.  
\- Как всегда, - вздохнул Хэнк. – «Ах, мне кажется, я видела кого-то огромного с когтями, а нет, постойте, это же соседский кот».  
\- А что делать, - Ренард развел руками. – Наша работа.  
Едва капитан отвернулся, Хэнк состроил жуткую рожу, показывая что именно он думает об этой стороне их работы.  
\- Доброе утро, мальчики. Развлекаетесь? – Адалинд вошла в общий зал, подмигнув Хэнку – видимо, его мимические упражнения не укрылись от ее глаз.  
\- Доброе утро, Адалинд, - отозвались детективы.  
Ведьма прошла мимо, обдав их горьковатым запахом духов.  
\- Новое дело, - коротко бросил Ренард. – Зацарапанный до смерти мужчина.  
\- О, как это грубо, - Адалинд поджала губы и заинтересованно взглянула на экран. – Когда?  
\- Эксперты говорят, где-то около четырех утра, может, чуть раньше. Нашли в шесть, девочка на пробежке, - отозвался Хэнк.  
\- Бедняжка, - без тени эмоции сказала Адалинд. – Прокрути-ка немного вниз. Что с кровью вокруг тела?  
\- Сержант Ву говорил, что ее затирали.  
\- Да? Зачем, если убитый лежит посередине улицы?  
Буркхардт пожал плечами.  
\- Найдем – спросим.  
Адалинд нахмурилась, метко бросила сумочку в соседнее кресло, и наклонилась к монитору, одновременно прокручивая колёсико мыши, чтобы приблизить фото.  
\- Возможно, спрашивать и не придется. Вот здесь. Следы крови. Но ее не стирали, иначе бы это выглядело не так. Ее слизывали.  
\- Я знать не хочу, откуда тебе известна разница, - пораженно сказал Хэнк.  
\- Ты еще перекрестись, - отмахнулась Адалинд. – Кровь слизывали, и я знаю только одно существо, которое, прикончив жертву, не может устоять перед ее кровью. Ваш клиент – вампир, мальчики.  
Капитан Ренард снова склонился над фото.  
\- Ты правда так считаешь?  
\- Для меня это очевидно. К тому же время убийства - предрассветное, - ведьма пожала плечами и прошла к своему столу. – Но вы можете дождаться заключения экспертов.  
\- Пожалуй, нет. Я позвоню старейшине клана, - сказал Ренард и скрылся у себя в кабинете.  
\- О, удачи, - фыркнула Адалинд. – Вампиры пошлют его быстрее, чем он озвучит свою просьбу. Они ужасно заносчивы и чванливы. А клан, который живет под Портлендом – о, это сущий кошмар. Я бы рекомендовала сначала пробить алиби отщепенцев.  
\- Кого? – удивился Ник.  
\- Ну, семейка вампиров-изгоев, которые живут отдельно от клана, - сказала Адалинд и, наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд Ника, хмыкнула. – Понятно. Ты еще не в курсе.  
\- Есть отчет патологоанатома, это действительно вампир, - сказал Хэнк и положил телефонную трубку. – Распечатанный отчет нам принесут позже.  
Адалинд шутливо раскланялась перед невидимой публикой. Ей доставляло искреннее удовольствие, когда ее выводы совпадали с мнением экспертов.  
Капитан Ренард вышел из кабинета и в раздражении хлопнул дверью.  
\- Лотта послала? – резюмировала Адалинд.  
\- Да. Но попробовать стоило. Мы с Ником съездим к Штейнам, а вы остаетесь в полицейском участке. Хэнк, на тебе допрос всех свидетелей, которых приведет Ву. Адалинд – займись потерпевшим. Раскопай мне про него все, вплоть до контактов с везенами в детском саду.  
\- Да, сэр, - отозвался Хэнк.  
\- Да, шеф. А кто за старшего? – игриво крикнула Адалинд в спину Нику и капитану.  
\- Шутники, - покачал головой Ренард.


	2. Chapter 2

В машине Ник молчал до тех пор, пока капитан не вырулил из подземной парковки. Ради интереса он мог бы продолжить прикидываться дурачком или смертельно обиженным, попрактиковаться в искусстве игры на нервах Ренарда как-нибудь ещё, чтобы наконец дождаться от капитана устало-раздраженного "Спрашивай". Но сейчас было важнее узнать нужную информацию, но Ник все же не удержался.  
\- Почему вы не сказали мне? - спросил он. - Вампиры. Это ведь важно, разве не так?  
\- Это немного не твоя сфера полномочий, - спокойно отозвался капитан. - Я всего лишь решил не загружать твои мозги лишней информацией.  
\- «Немного» не моя? Как это?  
\- Гриммы не занимаются вампирами уже несколько столетий, с тех пор как чуть не повырезали их всех в средние века. В живых остались всего три клана, весьма малочисленных. Они попросили защиты у королевских домов и получили ее. Теперь вампиры что-то вроде вымирающего вида.  
\- Интересная история, - хмыкнул Ник, глядя в окно, - капитан ухитрялся ехать на предельно допустимой скорости, не нарушая ни единого правила. - Как их можно убить?  
\- Вот видишь, ты опять за свое, - усмехнулся Ренард. - Нам строжайше запрещено убивать вампиров. Если хоть один погибнет даже при задержании или во время полицейской операции, весь Портленд засудят, а наше управление сотрут в порошок.  
\- Да, я понимаю, - Гримм кивнул. - Но как нам взять нашего предполагаемого подозреваемого? Должны же быть способы остановить вампира на время. Я имею в виду, что могу сделать я?  
Ренард отвлекся от дороги на пару секунд и искоса взглянул на Ника. Можно было бы трактовать этот взгляд как "Не путаться у меня под ногами и не задавать глупых вопросов", если бы детектив Буркхард сам не был свидетелем того, как капитан упрашивал шефа портлендской полиции перевести Ника в чрезвычайный отдел. Гримм был слишком ценным кадром для Ренарда, хотя по идее, молодой и необученный сотрудник должен был доставлять немало хлопот. За весь год работы, прошедшей под его началом, Ренард не сделал Нику ни единого выговора, всегда отвечал на его дурацкие вопросы и охотно пояснял все интересующие его моменты. Можно даже было сказать, что таким образом капитан проявляет своеобразную заботу – как о Гримме, так и о других подчиненных.  
Больше, чем об обучении Ника, Ренард беспокоился только об его безопасности. Хуже, чем Гримму, в этом плане приходилось только детективу Гриффину, которого в управление впихнули насильно – показать и доказать всем, что человек тоже может работать над криминальными делами везенов. Адалинд часто шутила, что жизнь Хэнка - самая приоритетная в управлении.  
\- Святая вода, крест, чеснок - все, как в легендах, - сказал наконец капитан, прерывая размышления Ника, которые убрели совсем уж в другую сторону. - На время их может остановить выстрел солью в упор. Если тебя интересует достижение летального исхода, исключительно в теоретических целях, я надеюсь, то тут тоже все стандартно. Осиновый кол в грудь или же отсечение головы.  
\- Да, спасибо, - сказал Ник, про себя отметив пункт про соль. – А что насчет этой семьи изгоев? Это ведь нестандартная ситуация – отделение от клана, ведь так? Ведь если вампиров и без того мало, то логично бы держаться всем вместе.  
\- Предрассудки, - капитан пожал плечами. – Но в общем-то… Эта семья вампиров взяла себе на воспитание вервульфа.  
\- Ох, ничерта себе! – Ник присвистнул.  
Вервульф – редкая мутация у потрошителей, по сути, болезнь, вызывающая у носителя вспышки непреодолимой агрессии, зависимость от лунного цикла, а также неспособность обращаться в человеческую форму по собственному желанию в полнолуние. Естественно, не лечится. Вервульфов не так много, живут они нелюдимо - обычно в горах или в других безлюдных местах. Но когда рождается очередной потрошитель с подобной мутацией, власти просто не знают что с ним делать.  
\- Младенца подбросили в клан. Семья Штейнов подобрала его – в клане были недовольны, но открыто этого не показывали. Ты же знаешь, что за ребенка-сироту другого вида, воспитывающегося в семье, предоставляют существенные поблажки по налогам и социальную помощь. Но когда выяснилось, что это ребенок-вервульф… Семейство настояло на том, что не откажется от него, да им и не позволили бы. А вот клан наотрез отказался поддерживать какие-либо отношения с ними. Власти выделили Штейнам существенное материальное пособие и дом за городом. Лишь бы от людей подальше. С тех пор так и живут, уже десять лет.  
\- Какая-то идиотская история, - покачал головой Ник.  
\- В жизни других и не случается, - негромко заметил капитан. Они выехали из города.

Дом семьи вампиров не был похож на страшный готический особняк, он был обычным трехэтажным домом, разве что плющ слишком разросся. Ника удивило одно странное обстоятельство – забор вокруг дома отсутствовал. Это было довольно странно, поскольку глухая местность вокруг предполагала наличие хотя бы диких зверей. Видимо, хозяева сами прекрасно справлялись с этими мелкими проблемами и без забора.  
Капитан взбежал на крыльцо и, не найдя звонка, постучал прямо в дверь. С минуту все было тихо, затем за дверью кто-то завозился.  
\- Кто там? – послышался настороженный голос.  
\- Полиция Портленда… - начал было Ренард.  
\- Проваливайте! – тут же выкрикнули в ответ.  
Ренард медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
\- Если вы сейчас же не откроете, то будете вызваны на допрос в полицейское управление. Причем не только вы, но и все члены вашей семьи.  
\- Ладно, что вам нужно?  
\- Чтобы вы ответили на наши вопросы, и желательно не через дверь.  
\- А что случилось? – продолжили допытываться из-за двери.  
\- Капитан, они не откроют, - понизив голос сказал Ник.  
Капитан только хмыкнул.  
\- Откроют. Когда забудут свои предрассудки по поводу нашего отдела.  
\- О, тогда мы здесь надолго.  
\- Кто там с вами, Гримм? – вдруг вскинулись за дверью.  
\- Да, сотрудник убойного отдела по расследованию чрезвычайных дел, связанных с везенами, - невозмутимо сказал капитан.  
\- Вам нужно придумать новое название, - съязвили в ответ.  
\- Мы работаем над аббревиатурой.  
Ник с трудом подавил смешок. Вся сцена во дворе вампиров-отшельников начинала походить на театр абсурда.  
\- Хорошо. Заходите, но один! Без Гримма!  
\- Ник… - капитан обернулся было к нему, но детектив махнул рукой.  
\- Все в порядке, сэр. Постою тут.  
Ренард окинул его предостерегающим взглядом из серии «не вляпайся во что-нибудь» и вошел в дом.  
Детектив Буркхард действительно решил не испытывать судьбу и на задний двор не пошел, ограничившись осмотром фасада дома. Он попинал гравий на заросшей дорожке в сад, осмотрел странноватую клумбу с крупными красными цветами.  
Рычание за своей спиной он даже не услышал – почувствовал; от тихого рокочущего звука под ногами задрожала земля. Вопреки всему, Ник ощутил не страх, а такую кристальную и незамутненную безмятежность, что чуть не забыл где находится. Бегство не поможет. Лазанье по деревьям тоже. Впрочем, в таких случаях всегда есть маленькая надежда на улыбку удачи. Ник рванул вперед, отчаянно петляя. Вервульф за спиной зарычал уже в полный голос.

Капитан Ренард вошел в дом и церемонно кивнул хозяину – высокому худощавому вампиру. Тот заметно нервничал, постукивая длинными бледными пальцами по спинке кресла. Однако в глазах его плескалось презрение, как к капитану, так и ко всему роду человеческому, а заодно и везенскому. Сесть Ренарду он не предложил.  
\- Я постараюсь не отнять у вас много времени, мистер Штейн, - сказал капитан, выбирая нарочно осторожные формулировки.  
\- Извините меня за мою грубость, капитан…  
\- Ренард.  
\- Ренард. Просто гости в нашем доме никогда не приносят ничего хорошего. Новости тоже подчиняются этому правилу.  
\- Понимаю ваши опасения. В этот раз они подтвердились. В городе произошло убийство, и все улики указывают на то, что это сделал вампир.  
\- Вы проверили клан? – резко вскинулся Штейн.  
\- Со старейшиной клана мы побеседуем позже, - дипломатично ушел от ответа капитан.  
Вампир улыбнулся, чуть обнажив верхние клыки.  
\- Лотта сделает все, чтобы выгородить своих, капитан. И вы знаете это.  
\- А вы знаете, что нужно сделать для того, чтобы ваша семья была вне подозрений. Всего лишь ответить на мои вопросы, мистер Штейн.  
\- Я слушаю вас.  
\- Где были вы и члены вашей семьи сегодня утром, около четырех часов?  
\- Дома. Вся семья находилась в этой гостиной, - хозяин обвел помещение рукой. – Мы собираемся, чтобы почитать всей семьей.  
\- Кто-нибудь выходил?  
\- Дети носились туда-сюда, жена выходила за напитками в кухню. Если бы кто-нибудь отлучался больше, чем на десять минут, я бы заметил это.  
Ренард кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Кто-нибудь может подтвердить ваши слова?  
\- Вы имеете в виду «кто-нибудь другого вида»? – презрительно скривился вампир.  
\- Не я придумывал законы и правила, мистер Штейн. Отвечайте на вопрос. Соседи, друзья…  
\- Ближайшие соседи живут в километре от нас, друзья к нам не заходят. У младшего сына есть… няня. Матильда Крушнич, она человек.  
\- Они живет с вами? – Ренард удивленно приподнял бровь. – В документах она не упоминается.  
\- Это ее дом, пересмотрите бумаги. Мы выкупили помещение, но она пожелала остаться. Штефано сильно привязался к ней…  
Ренард сам потом не мог объяснить, что же заставило его повернуть голову в сторону окна. Стекло немного подрагивало. Мелькнула черная тень. Ренард и мистер Штейн встретились взглядами. Ник для верфульфа был "чужим", и отреагировать он мог единственным образом.  
Капитан рванулся к двери, на ходу выхватывая пистолет из кобуры.  
\- Нет! – крикнул Штейн, вцепившись когтями в руку Ренарду. Рука вспыхнула острой болью.  
\- Там мой сотрудник, - сказал капитан.  
\- Если вы что-то сделаете Штефану, я вас на куски разорву, - глаза у вампира были абсолютно пустые, красный зрачок расширялся, заполняя радужку. Ренард разжал руку, позволяя табельному оружию упасть на пол. Рука уже вовсю сочилась кровью.  
\- Там мой сотрудник. Пустите меня, мистер Штейн.  
Вампир резко отшатнулся, хватаясь рукой за косяк, когти пропороли в дереве глубокие борозды.  
\- Бегите. Бегите!  
Ренард выскочил за дверь, подобрав по пути пистолет. Ника во дворе не было. Капитан завернул за угол дома и застыл на месте, увидев невероятную картину. Детектив Буркхардт сидел на земле, прижавшись спиной к стволу дерева. Лицо его было наполовину залито кровью. Чуть поодаль стоял огромный черный волк – он тяжело дышал, срываясь на тихое рычание. За загривок волка держала сухонькая старушонка, тоже затянутая во все черное.  
\- Пани Крушнич, - обратился к ней капитан. Старушка обернулась к нему.  
\- Вы зря пришли сюда. Штефано не любит чужаков, - тихо сказала она. Волк перестал рычать, прислушиваясь к ее голосу.  
\- Мы просим прощения за беспокойство. В городе произошло убийство, подозреваются вампиры.  
\- Здесь вы не найдете убийцу. Уходите. И как можно скорее.  
Ренард подошел к Нику и присел рядом с ним.  
\- Это вервульф тебя оцарапал? - спросил он, кивнув на кровь, размазанную по лицу детектива.  
\- Вы будете смеяться, сэр, - Ник попытался улыбнуться. – Я упал, и, похоже, поцарапался о какую-то ветку.  
\- Об ветку, - уточнил капитан. – Лбом.  
\- Да.  
Ренард тяжело вздохнул и встал, протягивая Буркхардту руку. Тот странно посмотрел на нее и мягко, словно говоря с умалишенным, произнес:  
\- Капитан. Вы ранены.  
Ренард в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Похоже на то. Машину поведешь ты.


	3. Chapter 3

Адалинд, конечно же, кричала. Она наорала на Ника еще по телефону, когда он позвонил в офис отчитаться им с Хэнком о положении вещей, а потом и вовсе пообещала приехать. Видимо, дорога ее нисколько не успокоила, потому что в магазинчик Розали ведьма влетела на всех парах, с трудом контролируя истинное обличье.  
Розали вновь приходилось работать в экстремальных условиях, хотя ей было не привыкать. В чем-то они с Адалинд даже дополняли друг друга – Розали молчала и промывала раны, Адалинд – кричала и промывала мозги.  
\- Уму непостижимо! – едко цедила она. – Поехать в логово вампиров и разделиться! Одному остаться во дворе дома, в котором живет вервульф! Я даже не буду спрашивать, чем вы думали.  
\- Штейн не стал бы с нами разговаривать, если бы мы не выполнили его требования, - сказал Ник, умываясь. Царапина была неглубокой, но все еще немного сочилась кровью. В отличие от капитана, Нику еще повезло. Пиджак и рубашка Ренарда были безнадежно испорчены, а на правой руке красовались глубокие борозды от вампирских когтей. Сейчас эти раны аккуратно обрабатывала Розали, а капитан лишь изредка морщился от прикосновений ватки с антисептиком, но со стороны зрелище все равно смотрелось жутковато. Буркхардт не мог отделаться от воспоминания, что от таких же ран погиб их потерпевший сегодня утром.  
\- И много Штейн сказал вам? – ядовито пропела Адалинд.  
\- Ты намекаешь на то, что мы неправильно делаем свою работу? – спокойно осведомился капитан.  
\- Я намекаю на то, что вашими темпами, в Портленде не останется убойного отдела по делам везенов.  
\- Возможно, ты не совсем правильно понимаешь смысл нашей работы. Работа полицейского всегда была сопряжена с риском, будь то обычные расследования или преступления, совершенные везенами. Ты прекрасно знала, куда шла.  
Адалинд упрямо сжала губы, ее лицо дрогнуло, но истинная сущность так и не проявилась.  
\- Наша работа – чертов дурдом и цирк шапито. В сторону людей и чихнуть нельзя без пяти предварительных разрешений, а везенам даже нельзя выписать ордер. Перед каждым подозреваемым мы стелемся так, будто он английская королева. Скоро мы уже стрелять будем только после приветствий и расшаркиваний. А пока я всего лишь говорю о том, что нужно иметь хотя бы предварительный план, прежде чем лезть на рожон.  
\- Не дергайте рукой, капитан, - сказала Розали. Она уже закончила обрабатывать раны и начала накладывать повязку.  
\- Штейнов надо проверить до конца, - влез в разговор Ник.  
Капитан и Адалинд могли обсуждать тему социальной несправедливости и ее влияния на работу полицейского управления Портленда часами. Оба были недовольны ситуацией, но Ренард предпочитал молча подчиняться системе, а Адалинд его покорность бесила.  
\- Ты думаешь, там все не так просто? – спросил Ренард, мгновенно включаясь в игру, поняв замысел Ника.  
\- С одной стороны, они нелюдимы, у них идеальное алиби, но только на их слова мы полагаться не можем.  
\- Резонно. Что ж, вызывай внештатного сотрудника.  
Ник и Адалинд переглянулись.  
\- Что, так сразу? – осведомился Ник. – Мы же еще толком расследование не начали.  
\- Мы начали расследование и нам нужно алиби Штейнов, если оно есть, чтобы мне было о чем говорить со старейшиной клана. Запах вампиров довольно стойкий, для потрошителя не составит труда учуять его на жертве даже спустя несколько часов. И,  
кстати, не так уж много времени прошло.  
Адалинд фыркнула и закатила глаза:  
\- Подумать только! Нам нужно алиби Штейнов! Нам, а не самим Штейнам, которые не только в расследовании не помогли, а спасибо, что в живых оставили.  
\- Я закончила. Повязку не мочить, не чесать, не сдирать… Я думаю, вы знаете, - сказала Розали и направилась к полкам. – Сейчас еще дам вам выпить кое-что…  
\- Формально Штейны нам помогли – ответили на мои вопросы и дали свидетельские показания. И да, их алиби нужно нам, чтобы продолжить расследование дальше, - продолжал гнуть свою линию капитан.  
Адалинд, возможно, нашла бы, что возразить, если бы в этот момент у нее не зазвонил телефон. Вернулась Розали с пузырьком какой-то мутной жидкости и протянула его капитану.  
\- Разве от вампиров можно чем-нибудь заразиться? – с любопытством спросил Ник.  
\- Собственно, вампиризмом, - без тени юмора ответила Розали и тут же поспешила улыбнуться. – Но это обычно от укусов, а не от царапин. А снадобье стоит выпить… на всякий случай. Мало ли что. И поверь, тебе лучше не знать, из чего оно приготовлено.  
Ник кивнул, подумав, что от какого-такого «всякого случая» страхует данное снадобье ему тоже лучше не знать.  
\- Достаточно того, что состав известен мне, - Ренард поморщился и откупорил пузырек.  
\- Тогда мужайтесь и пейте залпом, - посоветовала Розали.  
Адалинд повернулась и мрачно оглядела детективов.  
\- У меня очень плохие новости. У нас, похоже, второй труп. Женщина, убита в собственном доме таким же образом, и примерно в то же время – ранним утром. Нашли только сейчас. Определенно наш клиент.  
\- Кто-нибудь еще сомневается в целесообразности вызова Монро? Нет? Отлично, - сказал Ренард после небольшой паузы. – Поступим следующим образом. Хэнк и Монро отправятся на место второго убийства, а потом к Штейнам, и вторично удостоверятся в их непричастности к этому делу. Вы двое поедете в офис и постараетесь обнаружить связь между жертвами. Потом я еще раз позвоню вампирам. Встречаемся через час в офисе.  
\- А вы куда? – спросил Ник.  
Ренард страдальчески помахал забинтованной рукой в располосованном и окровавленном рукаве.  
\- Поеду домой, переоденусь.

\- Это висяк, - утомленно сказала Адалинд. – Знаешь, забавно, Буркхардт. Вроде бы такое неоднозначное дело, и улики необычные, да и мы не самые тупые в полиции. Но это – висяк.  
\- Ты пессимист, - задумчиво отозвался Ник.  
\- Я? Я реалист. Взгляни на них, наших жертв – абсолютно разные люди. Мужчина – кассир, необщителен, любил выпить, каждую пятницу ходил в один и тот же бар. Женщина – Марта Стокгард, неработающая, приживалка-нахлебница у богатых кавалеров. Соседи говорят, она была просто ужасна в общении, но ничем типа пьяных вечеринок никогда не докучала. У них не может быть ничего общего.  
\- Может они были знакомы?  
\- Может. Но даже это нам ничего не дает. Наш убийца – вампир, и лично я понятия не имею, где эти двое могли познакомиться с вампиром.  
\- В баре?  
\- Ты издеваешься? – Адалинд прищурилась.  
\- Нет, просто намекаю тебе на то, что ты слишком узко мыслишь. Я нашел общее между ними. И Майкл Роуф и Марта Стокгард учились в Портленд Комьюнити Колледже.  
\- А, это, - ведьма фыркнула и махнула рукой. – Ник, ты, конечно, давно переехал сюда, но так и остался приезжим. Это главный колледж Портленда, там учатся все.  
\- Да неужели? – не сдавался Ник. – Тут написано, что в этот колледж приезжают поступать из разных штатов…  
\- Где написано? В Википедии?  
\- На главном сайте колледжа.  
\- О, существенно меняет дело. Скажем так, все, у кого есть хоть капля мозгов, чтобы не завалить вступительные экзамены, и деньги на обучение, учились и учатся там. Так что ничего особенного я в этом не вижу. К тому же… - Адалинд защелкала мышью, просматривая данные. - Да, так и есть. Марта училась курс старше Майкла, и вылетела из колледжа, так и не закончив его.  
\- Ее выгнали? За что?  
\- За непристойное поведение.  
\- Там так и написано? – Ник скептически посмотрел на Адалинд. Та лишь улыбнулась.  
\- Нет. Женская интуиция.  
\- Которая ничего не доказывает. Что у них обоих по контактам с везенами?  
\- Ничего. Роуф работал на автозаправке, конечно, он обслуживал и везенов тоже, а еще он выпивал в баре. Ты думаешь, нам нужно проверить всех тамошних клиентов? Иголка в стоге сена, мы ничего не найдем. Стокгард жила по соседству с семьей рыжехвостов, они же и нашли ее тело.  
\- Да? – заинтересовался Ник. – А как они его нашли, специально, что ли, в дом прокрались?  
\- Заметили кровь на окне, - мрачно сказала Адалинд. – Убийство было совершено перед рассветом, а около полудня соседи обратили внимание на необычные разводы на стекле.  
Ник покачал головой:  
\- Бессмыслица какая-то. Зачем какому-то вампиру нападать на двух абсолютно разных людей?  
\- Не знаю. Мы не там копаем.  
\- А вот это верно. Вы не там копаете, ребята.  
С этими словами в офис вошел Монро. Сияющий и улыбающийся. Он всегда появлялся так, в середине изматывающего расследования, и обязательно приносил с собой кофе. Не изменил он этой своей привычке и сейчас. Он улыбался скорее для того, чтобы подбодрить уставших сыщиков, но иногда Нику казалось, что главная причина спокойствия и стабильно прекрасного настроения Монро кроется в том, что он числится у них внештатным сотрудником, а не впахивает на полной ставке детектива. И кофе он приносил специально, чтобы его не возненавидели за радостную безмятежную улыбку.  
Вслед за Монро в офис ввалился Хэнк, явив собою полную противоположность «счастливому копу» в исполнении Монро. Гриффин хлопнул Ника по плечу и упал на свой стул так, будто не видел его целую вечность, и все время только о нем и мечтал. Он коротко сказал только «Там все было в крови», предоставив дальнейший рассказ потрошителю.  
Тот продолжил, ничуть не смутившись:  
\- Да, там было полно крови, но кое-что я учуял. Во-первых, Штейны невиновны и теперь точно вне подозрений. Это совершенно точно не их запах. А во-вторых, на втором месте преступления, помимо вампира и жертвы, был кто-то еще. Человек. Слабый-слабый запах, но я расслышал.  
\- Что?  
\- Как?  
Эти слова Ник и Адалинд произнесли одновременно и тут же переглянулись.  
\- Это невозможно, - сказал Ник. – Как он там оказался? Соучастник?  
\- А если это он управлял вампиром? Ведь, судя по жертвам, тот был невменяем. Если человек каким-то образом получил контроль над вампиром... Он использовал его, как оружие, - шокировано сказала Адалинд. - Это в корне меняет дело.  
\- Да нифига, - злобно вставил Хэнк. - Как всегда, первое предположение, что кто-то, возможно, контролирует везена и понеслась. Вот что это меняет? Два трупа по-прежнему есть. Зацепок по-прежнему нет. Только теперь нам придется ловить не одного засранца, а двух.  
\- Хэнк прав. Прости, Адалинд, но вампир может просто работать в сговоре с человеком, - Ник с усилием потер глаза. - Надо сказать капитану перед тем, как он позвонит вампирам снова. Кстати. Монро. В каком направлении, думаешь, нам стоит копать?  
Потрошитель пожал плечами.  
\- В обычном. Потрясти свидетелей. Так кроваво убивают из-за нескольких причин: месть, любовь, деньги.  
\- Богатый жизненный опыт? - поинтересовался Хэнк.  
\- Это не то знание, которое тебе нужно, - безмятежным тоном буддийского монаха откликнулся Монро.

Капитан Ренард набрал номер и дождался томного "Алло" в ответ.  
\- Шарлотта. Нам нужно поговорить. В этот раз – действительно необходимо.  
\- Так быстро, капитан? Вы уже проверили Штейнов? Вы уверены, что они невиновны? - поинтересовалась старейшина вампирского клана.  
\- Штейнов проверял потрошитель. Он не уловил запахов, из числа обнаруженных на месте преступления. Они вне подозрений.  
\- Оу. Тогда ты, пожалуй прав. Приходи один...  
\- Нет, - грубо оборвал ее Ренард. – Это будет встреча в темное время суток, ты гарантировано придешь со свитой, а значит, я возьму с собой сколько угодно сотрудников. И кого угодно.  
\- Послушай, если ты хочешь добиться от меня сведений... - начала Лотта и озадаченно замолчала, не встретив препирательства.  
Ренард держал телефон здоровой рукой, раненную руку он почти не чувствовал, поскольку выпил мощное обезболивающее. Из-за этого в голове немного шумело. Только по этим причинам, а вовсе не из-за уважения к вампирам, он не высказал Лотте все, что он в данный момент думал о их роде в целом и о ней в частности. Какое может быть уважение, если о тебя вытирают ноги, а твою работу ни во что не ставят.  
\- Если ты не хочешь делиться со мной этими же сведениями в полицейском участке, пока потрошитель обнюхивает твой клан, то тебе стоит согласиться на мои условия, - без выражения сказал Ренард. Ему надоело играть с вампирами в игры.  
\- Хорошо. Сегодня в одиннадцать, в главном парке на центральной площадке. Приводи кого хочешь, только не опаздывай. До встречи.  
\- Спасибо за содействие следствию, - сказал капитан, когда вампирша уже отключилась.  
Капитану подумалось, что Адалинд кругом права, высказывая недовольство взаимодействием их отдела с населением. Проблемы были. Их боялись. К ним не обращались за помощью, за исключением самых запущенных случаев вроде жестоких убийств, изнасилований или клановых разборок. А когда они пытались провести стандартные процедуры - опрос свидетелей или банальный допрос, все тут же начинали орать о соблюдении их прав. Самое печальное, что на эти крики власти всегда реагировали. Приходилось выкручиваться.  
Что уж говорить, если нюху потрошителя верили больше, чем экспертизе. Ренард делал все, что мог. Но этого всегда оказывалось слишком мало.


	4. Chapter 4

Ник попытался задремать в машине капитана, пока они ехали на встречу со старейшиной клана вампиров. Он подозревал, что вернуться домой до полуночи у них сегодня не выйдет. Хорошо хоть Джульетта ушла кутить с подружками по работе и не будет высматривать его в окно.  
Уснуть Нику не давали Адалинд и Монро, тихо переругивавшиеся на заднем сидении. Адалинд заявила, что Ник с Ренардом никуда без нее не поедут, иначе опять во что-нибудь встрянут. И для более сильного воздействия на вампиров предложила взять Монро. Капитан, ко всеобщему удивлению, не спорил. Наверняка решил занять отстраненную позицию и не лезть ведьме под руку, пока та развивала бурную деятельность. Практика показывала, что это очень мудрое решение.  
Коллеги говорили громким шепотом, иногда переходя на ультразвук, вероятно проявляя заботу и стараясь дать Нику поспать. Но у них не получалось. Сквозь дремоту детектив все равно слышал рассуждения о том, был ли человек сообщником вампира-убийцы или же он им управлял.  
\- Вот с чего ты взяла, что человек им управляет? – шептал Монро.  
\- Нетипичное поведение. Я впервые сталкиваюсь с тем, чтобы вампиры убивали, зацарапывая жертву до смерти. Обычно им хватает одного укуса в определенную точку, или же они выпивают своих жертв, - говорила Адалинд. – Этот вампир был словно сумасшедший… Ты ничего неординарного не почувствовал?  
\- Почувствовал. Там было очень много свежей крови. Удивительно, что я почуял человека.  
\- Прости.  
\- Ничего. Но я бы правда не учуял наркотики, если бы они там были. Как и запах сумасшествия. Подумай вот о чем: если этот вампир - псих, то они могут быть подельниками с человеком.  
\- Ну почему сразу подельниками?  
\- А почему один управлял другим? Вот с чего ты это взяла? Вампиры же не святые, да, они никого не трогают уже много веков, и вообще живут будто по программе защиты животных. Но они все также остаются мерзкими мутировавшими кровососами.  
\- Сказал вонючий шелудивый потрошитель.  
\- А я и не отрицаю, - Ник почти услышал как Монро ехидно усмехнулся. - Но от подлой и коварной ведьмы слышу.  
Адалинд вздохнула.  
\- Приехали, - негромко сказал капитан, останавливая машину. Все это время он молчал, не вмешиваясь в диалог подчиненных, и, вероятно, думал о чем-то своем.  
Ник усилием воли заставил себя проснуться и выгрузиться из машины, подавляя недостойное звания честного полицейского желание накрыться курткой с головой и остаться спать в машине.  
Монро же, едва выйдя на свежий воздух, смешно дернул носом и авторитетно заявил:  
\- Вампирским духом пахнет. Шеф, их тут больше десятка.  
Ренард кивнул.  
\- Гордитесь. Каждого из нас оценили в парочку вампиров.  
\- Они нам льстят, но это приятная лесть, - заметила Адалинд.  
\- Монро останется у машины, не будем лишний раз нервировать наших и так не настроенных на беседу друзей, - сказал капитан. - Адалинд и Ник пройдут за мной еще немного, а мы с Лоттой встретимся вон у тех деревьев. Да, и оставьте оружие в машине.  
\- Ведьма, Гримм и потрошитель, зачем нам еще оружие, конечно, - нервно хмыкнула Адалинд.  
\- Вот именно, - Ренард кивнул в сторону кустов. – Вас никто не тронет, вампиры все еще связаны вассальным договором с королевскими домами.  
Ник поглубже засунул руки в карманы и поежился от холода вечернего воздуха.  
\- Вампиры обожают пафос, не так ли? – спросил он.  
\- Не то слово, чувак, - хмыкнул Монро. – Кстати, капитан, а ничего, что вас сегодня утром ранили? В смысле, они все, - он обвел рукой пустующее пространство и шевелящиеся якобы от ветра кусты, - не кинутся? А то договор договором, но запах свежей крови…  
\- За нападение везена на представителя властей, исполняющего, свои обязанности, дают пожизненное, так что в их интересах сдержаться, - сказала Адалинд. – Шеф, может, лучше мне пойти?  
\- Нет. Не болтайте ерунды. Все раны зашиты, а Лотта не идиотка, чтобы так глупо подставиться. И говорить она будет только со мной, - с этими словами капитан направился в сторону небольшой поляны, спрятанной между мрачных темных деревьев.  
Адалинд демонстративно достала из-под блузки серебряный крестик. Обычно ведьмы не уважают символы религии и уж точно не носят их на теле. Ник вздохнул, но ничего не сказал - ему самому перед выездом из офиса сердобольный сержант Ву набросал чеснока в карман куртки.

Вампиры очень любят пафос. А так же драму и маленькие камерные представления, когда снисходят для общения с простыми людьми. Их можно понять. В конце концов, это практически все, что им осталось.  
Капитан Ренард остановился перед самым большим темным деревом и засунул руки в карманы плаща. Было прохладно, к тому же от дурацкого обезболивающего реальность немножко притормаживала, не успевая за мыслями капитана. Из-за неожиданной травмы и действия лекарств все события сегодняшнего дня слились в густую кашу, которая не давала возможности вычленить из себя отдельные звенья и тем более установить между ними связь. Ренард и не старался. На данный момент он видел один неоспоримый факт – вампиры знали виновного. И он шел, не сворачивая, к тому, что могло пролить на него свет.  
Погрузившись в собственные мысли, капитан как-то проглядел отделившуюся от дерева тень, чем очень испортил выход старейшины вампиров. На ее белеющем во мраке красивом лице отчетливо была заметна досада. Но Лотта была не из тех, кто так просто сдается.  
\- Добрый вечер, капитан. Рада вас видеть, - вампирша скептически осмотрела Ренарда и насмешливо добавила. – В почти добром здравии.  
\- Вашими молитвами, Шарлотта. Рад, что вы решили оказать содействие следствию. Правильное решение, - ответил капитан.  
Лотта на секунду ощерилась, показав клыки.  
\- Сколько дадут Штейну-старшему за нападение на офицера полиции при исполнении?  
\- Нисколько, учитывая то, что заявления о нападении не поступало. К тому же Штейн ни при чем.  
\- Значит, вы, вероятно, порезались о корягу? – вампирша в притворном удивлении приподняла брови.  
\- Нет, очень быстро листал страницы книги.  
Лотта рассмеялась приятным горловым смехом роковой женщины и поправила волосы. Капитан почувствовал, что смертельно устал.  
\- Мне от вас нужен ответ на единственный вопрос. Все ли члены вашего клана были сегодня в вашем поселении где-то с четырех до шести утра? - спросил Ренард, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Лотты.  
\- Да, - быстро ответила она. - Да. Все были на месте.  
\- Вы уверены? Никто в последнее время не пропадал, или, может, кто-то отлучался надолго?  
\- Это уже не один вопрос, капитан.  
Ренард вздохнул.  
\- Лотта. Это не Штейны. Их запаха и близко не было на месте преступления. Значит, это кто-то из вашего клана.  
\- Все. Мои. Люди. Были. На месте, - отчеканила вампирша, глядя в одну точку. «Ну что за детский сад», - досадливо подумал капитан, но не успел ничего сказать. Вдали послышались приглушенные звуки выстрелов. Лотта вскинулась в сторону звуков.  
\- Что это? Капитан, ваши люди?  
\- Мои люди не вооружены.  
Вампирша взглянула на Ренарда как на опасного безумца.  
\- Вы взяли подкрепление, но не обеспечили его оружием?  
\- Я взял всего троих человек. А сейчас простите меня и заткнитесь на пару минут, - Ренард схватил вампиршу за талию и утянул ее за самое большое дерево. Они лежали прямо на грязной земле и вампирша не предпринимала даже попыток высвободиться из рук капитана.  
Ренард же испытывал не самые лучшие ощущения в своей жизни. Вампирша была холодна, как мертвец, и если бы она изредка не вертела головой от любопытства, то можно было подумать, что он держит в руках труп.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - шепотом спросила Лотта.  
\- Мы были слишком хорошими мишенями. Зачем ты надела белое платье?  
\- Хотела поразить ваше высочество, - едко сказала вампирша. Ренард мученически закатил глаза.  
\- О, Лотта, я тебя умоляю. Я же на работе.  
\- А если бы не был?  
Ренард промолчал. Вампирша осторожно повернулась и цепко ухватила его за подбородок. Ренард с трудом подавил порыв дернуться в сторону от холодных пальцев.  
\- Эта работа... Не то, что тебе нужно. Твое призвание не в этом. Зачем ты занимаешься этой ерундой?  
Лотта погладила его по щеке. Нежное прикосновение никак не сочеталось с пылающими в темноте глазами, выступающим из-за бледной губы клыком и холодом тела. Ренард перехватил руки вампирши за запястья, отнимая их от своего лица.  
\- Шарлотта, - проникновенно начал он, - мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Два человека мертвы. Подозрения падают на твой клан. Что я должен знать, скажи мне?  
Лотта вздохнула, отводя глаза.  
\- Это не мог быть он.  
\- Кто он?  
\- Грэхэм. Ну, ты его знаешь. Наш местный дурачок, юродивый. Тот, который сам с собой разговаривает. Он иногда уходит на несколько дней, потом возвращается. Бродит за чертой города, мы раньше следили за ним, а сейчас...  
\- Когда он ушел?  
\- Три дня назад.  
Ренард застонал.  
\- Почему вы не сообщили в полицию?  
\- Он и раньше так уходил! Он не мог. Это не он. Слышишь меня? Грэхэм бы никогда так не сделал, он бы мухи не обидел! Да он мог неделями кровь не пить, потому что забывал! Шон, ты слышишь?!  
Крик Лотты прокатился по полянке звуковой волной и отразился эхом. Где-то с карканьем взлетели вороны. Звуки выстрелов стихли. Ренард поднял голову и посмотрел Лотте прямо в глаза.  
\- Монро, тот потрошитель, который работал на месте преступления. Учуял там присутствие человека, - сказал он и поднялся с земли, протягивая руку вампирше.  
\- Это все он. Он заставил Грэхэма.  
\- Рядом с вашим кланом в последнее время никого подозрительного не было видно?  
\- Нет. Мы бы учуяли.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо за помощь следствию, - Ренард вышел из-за дерева и направился к своим.  
\- Шон! - он оглянулся. Лотта стояла, прижав тонкие руки к груди, и с отчаянием смотрела на него. Она как никогда была похожа на обычную женщину.  
\- Найди его. Пожалуйста.  
Ренард кивнул.  
\- Мы найдем его.

Оказалось, пока капитан Ренард проводил переговоры со старейшиной портлендского клана вампиров, его команда тоже не теряла времени даром. Через несколько минут после того, как капитан ушел на встречу, послышались выстрелы. Адалинд, Ник и Монро бросились на землю. На несколько секунд звуки выстрелов дезориентировали их – казалось, будто стреляют отовсюду.  
\- Вампиры? - приглушенно спросил Ник.  
\- Не может быть. Вампиры не носят с собой оружия, никогда, - прошипела ему в ответ Адалинд.  
\- Они идиоты? – удивленно поинтересовался Ник.  
Ведьма глухо застонала.  
\- Тогда и ты вместе с ними. Как ты думаешь, почему капитан приказал нам оставить оружие в машине?  
\- Мы как будто окружены, - сказал Монро, возвращая коллег к реальности.  
\- Вообще-то нет. Выстрелы идут сзади. Вероятно, они все сбились в кучу и стреляют в воздух. Что? Я Гримм, но я должен уметь по звуку определить направление выстрела.  
Монро принюхался к земле.  
\- Так. Вы двое ползите в сторону кустов и по мере возможности не высовывайтесь. А я пойду на разведку.  
\- Куда? – спросила Адалинд, но к кустам все-таки поползла.  
Если бы Ник вел, как и все Гриммы до него, дневниковые записи и решился описать историческую встречу служителей закона и вампиров, у него бы не хватило мастерства сделать это так, чтобы предполагаемые читатели не умерли от смеха. Адалинд нос к носу столкнулась с каким-то особенно бледным и тощим вампиром. На его приглушенный вопль из ветвей показались еще три головы.  
\- Это не вы? – поинтересовались они. И тут же уточнили. – Стреляете сейчас.  
\- Нет, а похоже? – огрызнулась Адалинд. Кажется, она испортила свои самые лучшие рабочие брюки.  
Вампиры глубокомысленно кивнули.  
\- Тогда ползите к нам, - разрешил тощий.  
Где-то на периферии послышались завывания и лай, а затем крики. У Монро были свои методы работы. Примерно через пять минут внештатный сотрудник Эдди Монро сам раздвинул ветви и поинтересовался голосом профессионального натуралиста:  
\- А что вы тут все делаете? Там уже все закончилось.  
Ник не выдержал и заржал, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- А это наш Гримм. Мы когда выписывали из столицы, то просили нормального, но прислали то, что завалялось, - серьезно сказала Адалинд.  
Ник взвыл от смеха. Ведьма не выдержала и тоже начала смеяться. Всю ржущую компанию, включая вампиров, обнаружил капитан Ренард и с удивлением поинтересовался, что здесь происходит. Вампиры утирали слезы. Было очевидно, что межвидовой скандал был предотвращен.  
По итогам случившегося можно было сказать, что от выстрелов никто не пострадал, более того, все прекрасно провели время. Горе-стрелков напугал Монро, который перекинулся в свое истинное обличье и немного повыл для устрашения. Зрелище было настолько эффектным, что стрелявшие тут же побросали оружие и бросились врассыпную.  
\- Это были дети, - объяснил потом Монро. - Подростки.  
Горе-снайперов быстро повязал приехавший патруль, вызванный сознательными гражданами. Тех, кто не успел убежать далеко, отвезли в участок, остальных нашли по брошенным пистолетам. Все оружие оказалось лицензированным, и нужно было быть полными идиотами, чтобы так глупо подставляться.  
Все стрелки оказались обычными подростками, которые просто ненавидят вампиров, как признались потом они. Узнав, что сегодня ночью в центральном парке у вампиров сходка, они решили "попугать нечисть". Взяли из родительских сейфов оружие и отправились на позиции. Полицейской засады они не ожидали, не разобрались, чья же машина подъехала на встречу к вампирам, и их неосведомленность привела к такому безрадостному итогу.  
Время близилось к часу ночи, а убойный отдел портлендской полиции по делам везенов в полном составе заседал в офисе. Капитан Ренард закончил читать материалы дела и оглядел своих сотрудников.  
\- Какая несусветная чушь, - сказала Адалинд, выразив общее мнение. - И они думают, что мы купимся на это дерьмо?  
\- Ну, судя по фактам, все так и есть, - сказал Ник и ухмыльнулся. - Оружие действительно родительское, лицензированное. Детишки все твердят одно и то же...  
\- Как заведенные попугайчки, - ввернул Монро.  
\- Меня беспокоит их количество. Семеро! - гневно сказал Хэнк. - А что, если каждый так возьмет свое лицензированное оружие, выйдет на улицу и решит попугать мерзких тварей, чтоб неповадно было?  
\- Хэнк. Успокойся, - тихо сказал Ренард. - Мне интересно, откуда детишки узнали о "сходке". Либо в клане вампиров завелся стукач, либо они не чувствуют того, кто ходит вокруг их поселения совсем рядом.  
\- Вы думаете, это связано с нашим делом, сэр? - спросил Ник.  
\- Я думаю, что сейчас мы эту загадку не решим даже мозговым штурмом. Предлагаю всем отправиться по домам и немного поспать перед завтрашним днем. Детишки посидят в камерах предварительного заключения, а утром их допросит Ву. Я же позвоню начальству и поинтересуюсь, попадает ли это дело под нашу юрисдикцию.  
Адалинд закатила глаза, но Ренард проигнорировал это.  
\- Помните, что на нас остается еще расследование двух убийств.  
\- Кто-то должен остаться в управлении, - отстраненно сказал Хэнк и потер глаза.  
\- Езжайте все домой. Я подежурю, - сжалился Монро. - Мне сегодня досталось меньше всех вас. Не переживайте за меня. Посмотрю какое-нибудь ночное шоу, сыграю в карты с дежурным "человеческой половины".  
Ренард утомленно кивнул, дипломатично не став заострять внимание на том, что Монро все-таки внештатный сотрудник.  
\- Капитан? - спросил Ник. - Лотта сказала вам, что кто-то из клана пропал, верно?  
\- Юродивый вампир Грэхэм. Но давайте поговорим об этом деле завтра, детектив Буркхардт.  
\- Но завтра уже наступило, сэр, - тихо сказал Ник, постаравшись, чтобы Ренард его не расслышал.  
Им всем действительно был жизненно необходим сон.

Несмотря на ужасную усталость, и на то, что часы показывали почти четыре утра, Нику не спалось. Джульетта дождалась его к половине второго, накормила ужином (хотя есть по ночам вредно для здоровья), уложила спать и уснула сама. А он - нет. Ник мучился, ворочаясь с закрытыми глазами, но сон все никак не шел к нему. Словно в дурацких фильмах, в его голове прокручивались события и фразы сегодняшнего дня. Два трупа, нетипичное поведение для убийцы, зацепок нет, на месте преступления был человек, из клана пропал юродивый вампир. Преступный сговор или подчинение воли везена? "Вы не там копаете, ребята". Мы не там копаем. А что, если все-таки там?  
Ник выскользнул из-под одеяла, спустился на первый этаж и включил компьютер. Портлендский Комьюнити Колледж - точка возможного пересечения жертв. Если жертвы были знакомы, то, возможно, они знали убийцу. Убийцу-человека. А тот уже каким-то образом привлек к делу вампира. Если принять за отправную точку версию, что человек оказался на месте преступления не случайно.  
На сайте колледжа Ник нашел и данные о выпускниках. Обе жертвы закончили колледж довольно давно, но про их выпуски должна была быть хоть какая-то информация. Ник кликнул на группу, в которой учился Майкл Роуф и тихо присвистнул. Почти все его сокурсники были мертвы. Ник быстро пробил оставшихся в живых выпускников и выяснилось, что все они разъехались по разным странам. Та же история была и с сокурсниками Марты, разве что выживших везунчиков-эммигратнов было больше.  
Ник почувствовал, что он очень близко к разгадке. Что там говорил Монро про мотивы таких убийств? Месть, любовь или деньги. Что-то из них, или все сразу?  
Буркхардт потянулся к телефону, но тот зазвонил сам.  
\- Ник.  
\- Адалинд.  
Детектив лишь хмыкнул, почти услышав как ведьма улыбнулась в трубку.  
\- Ты уже знаешь про сокурсников наших жертв?  
\- О том, что мертвы все, кроме эммигрантов? Да.  
Адалинд хихикнула:  
\- Я не удивлена. У дураков мысли сходятся. Пробила по базе почивших сокурсников. Либо несчастные случаи, либо нераскрытые убийства.  
\- Нам повезло, - кисло сказал Ник.  
\- Да просто как утопленникам. А еще знаешь что? Кое-кто из эммигрантов из выпуска Майкла вернулся в Портленд. Дуглас Майнер.  
\- Давно?  
\- Месяц назад.  
\- Думаешь, это он?  
\- Без понятия. Что меня на данный момент беспокоит, помимо всего прочего, так это то…  
\- Что все улики косвенные.  
Ник и Адалинд вздохнули почти одновременно.  
\- Что будем делать? - поинтересовалась ведьма.  
\- Подождем утра. Скажем капитану и вместе подумаем, на что у нас хватает полномочий в этой ситуации.  
\- На нелегальное расследование с привличением потрошителя, - саркастически подытожила Адалинд.  
\- Ну, это крайний случай.  
\- Ник? А что, если этого Дугласа тоже убьют? Сегодня, перед рассветом.  
"Тогда это будет точно висяк", - подумал Буркхардт, а вслух сказал:  
\- Будем надеяться, что этого не случится. Пока Дуглас наша единственная зацепка, но думаю, не он один еще помнит о том, что случилось во время учебы их выпуска. Понимаешь, к чему я веду? Завтра займемся. Опросим учителей, в конце концов.


	5. Chapter 5

Остаток ночи капитан Ренард очень плохо спал. Он ужасно вымотался за день - и физически, и морально - до такой степени, что заснул бы даже стоя, лишь бы его не трогали. Но ближе к утру обезболивающее перестало действовать, и порезы на руке заныли с новой силой. Ренард барахтался в вязкой полудреме, и больше всего на свете не хотел вновь заставлять себя пить лекарство. Потому что для этого нужно было встать, а для начала - открыть глаза. Капитану удалось убедить себя, что болит не его рука, а чья-то другая. Так, в полусне, он и дождался звонка будильника.  
Чертовы вампиры. В этом деле их почему-то слишком много, да и когти у них слишком острые. Ренард не собирался подавать заявление на Штейна, он слишком хорошо понимал его мотивы. Если бы кому-нибудь из его отдела угрожала опасность, он бы не раздумывал, а стрелял на поражение. И ему крупно повезло, что Штейн сдержал себя при виде крови. Можно было расценить это как, несчастный случай.  
Ренард кое-как принял душ, стараясь не мочить поврежденную руку, и оделся. Постепенно настраиваясь на рабочий лад, он раздумывал над дилеммой - выпить кофе или несовместимое с ним обезболивающее. Для полного счастья капитану только галлюцинаций на рабочем месте не хватало. Как раз в тот момент, когда Ренард принял решение в пользу таблетки и зеленого чая, зазвонил телефон.  
\- Доброе утро, - преувеличенно бодро поздоровалась Адалинд. - Догадываюсь, что ты спал погано, так что сразу к сути. Нам с Ником тоже не спалось, и мы кое-что накопали по нашему делу.  
\- Вы с Ником? О Господи. Мне присесть?  
\- Очень смешно, - хмыкнула Адалинд. - Ситуация такова: единственная связь между жертвами - бывшее место учебы, Портлендский Комьюнити Колледж. И хотя Марта Стокгард училась на курс старше и вообще из него вылетела, прослеживается нехорошая тенденция: все однокурсники, что первой, что второй жертвы либо мертвы, либо эмигрировали за границу. У Ника есть теория о том, что когда эти ребята учились в колледже, что-то произошло и все наши убийства - акт мести. Косвенные улики и отсебятина, знаю. Но у нас есть одна зацепка: единственный живой и проживающий на территории Портленда однокурсник Майкла Роуфа - некто Дуглас Майнер. Может оказаться как нашим убийцей, так и следующей жертвой. Что скажешь?  
Капитан Ренард на минуту задумался.  
\- Действовать надо быстро. Проверьте всех оставшихся в живых однокурсников: кто в какой стране живет и кем работает. Дугласа Майнера вызывайте прямо в отделение. Потом будем разбираться с горами отчетов по поводу улик, а сейчас постараемся сделать свою работу так, чтобы никто не умер.  
\- Обожаю, когда ты так говоришь, - Адалинд рассмеялась. Ренард тоже не смог не улыбнуться.  
\- И тебе доброе утро. Скоро буду в офисе, - сказал он и отключился.  
Перед тем, как выйти из дома, Ренард бросил взгляд на запертую дверь гостевой комнаты. Там, в большом шкафу-купе, в самом углу, под тяжелой темной тканью содержался предмет, о существовании которого капитан предпочел бы забыть и никогда не вспоминать. Казалось бы, какие тайны может хранить в себе старое зеркало? Иногда знать этого не стоило.  
На секунду Ренард нерешительно застыл на пороге, но затем подхватил ключи и вышел из квартиры. Нет. Не сейчас.

Когда Ренард приехал в управление, ему показалось, что вокруг что-то не так. Причина была найдена быстро: перед столом Ника и Хэнка на стуле для посетителей, которым обычно никто не пользовался, сидел мужчина. Он был неестественно бледен, нервно оглядывался, дергал плечом и пытался отпить кофе, придерживая стаканчик трясущимися руками. Адалинд смотрела на него с сочувствием. Очевидно, кофе сварила именно она, но не из сострадания, а из удивления. В их отделе никогда не было посетителей, даже обычных свидетелей для дачи показаний приходилось чуть ли не волоком тащить в управление. Вполне логично предположить, что в нормальных учреждениях, в которые люди приходят по своей воле, им можно предложить кофе.  
Отдел Ренарда боялись каким-то суеверным дремучим страхом, что люди, что везены, даже несмотря на все усилия властей, приложенные к его созданию. Хэнк и Адалинд были представителями от людей и везенов соответственно и должны были символизировать межвидовую дружбу народов, Гримму, по задумке, следовало вселять в сердца граждан доверие, а сам Ренард в качестве представителя старой власти управлял отделом, демонстрируя, что контроль держит тот, кому это положено. В замысле все было идеально, да и в Портленде их знала каждая собака. Но за помощью никто не обращался, люди предпочитали разрешать конфликты сами, по старинке, чем звонить в специализированный отдел. Ренарду с подчиненными оставалось лишь бессильно за этим наблюдать и следить, чтобы ситуация не вывернула от обычного межвидового мордобоя в сторону разъяренной толпы с факелами и виллами.  
Пришедший по доброй воле человек в такой ситуации мог означать только одно: он был ужасно напуган и абсолютно уверен в том, что его жизни угрожает смертельная опасность.  
\- А вот и капитан Ренард, теперь вы можете рассказать все ему, и мы обязательно вам поможем, - сказал Ник и тут же обратился к Ренарду. - Капитан, это мистер Дуглас Майнер, он пришел сообщить нам, что знает человека, который мог желать смерти Марты Стокгард и Майкла Роуфа.  
Ага, Майнер, тот самый сокурсник, про которого говорила Адалинд. Невероятная удача, что он сам пришел к ним в отдел. Или не удача? Ренард обменялся напряженными взглядами с Адалинд. Да, так и есть, ребята тоже считают, что их внезапно появившийся свидетель мог оказаться подозреваемым.  
\- Доброе утро, - капитан пожал трясущуюся ладонь мужчины. - Вы уверены в том, что хотите нам рассказать?  
\- Да, я... Как только узнал о том, как погибли Майк и Марта, я сразу подумал, что только один человек мог бы желать им такой смерти.  
\- Какой человек?  
\- Сэм. Сэмюэль Портер, наш с Майком бывший сокурсник.  
Ренард повернулся к Адалинд и кивнул ей, чтобы ведьма пробила Портера по базе, пока Дуглас будет рассказывать.  
\- Понимаете, Сэм в колледже был стандартным ботаном-очкариком, все постоянно насмехались над ним, глумились. Прятали вещи, портили домашнее задание, выставляли перед девушками в дурном свете, - рассказывал Майнер, нервно постукивая пальцами по чашке. - Марта и Майкл придумали большой розыгрыш... Она сделала вид будто жалеет Сэма, и даже влюблена в него, завоевала его доверие. А потом во всеуслышание рассказала о розырыше перед всем колледжем. На самом деле же Марта встречалась тогда с Майком, и они все это придумали вдвоем. Когда все выяснилось, Сэм как с катушек слетел - орал, что им это с рук не сойдет, и что они захлебнутся в своей крови, утонут в ней... Вот почему я это вспомнил.  
\- Да, но ведь с момента вашего выпуска прошло почти двадцать лет, - сказал Хэнк. - Почему вы уверены, что Сэм до сих пор хочет отомстить? Быть может, он о вас всех и думать забыл.  
\- Нет-нет, - Дуглас лихорадочно отхлебнул уже остывший кофе, - Знаете, когда начали умирать наши однокурсники… все приходили на похороны, на поминки. Все, кто учились вместе, да и просто знакомые. Сэм никогда не приходил, правда, всегда присылал деньги родителям умерших. А год назад он пришел. На похороны Кристиана Мэйсона, главного беспредельщика в колледже. Разбился на машине, но… Но вы знаете, на кладбище Сэм стоял и улыбался. Когда мы с ним встретились глазами, он поднял палец к губам и подмигнул мне. Понимаете, мне кажется, я следующий.  
Ник с Ренардом переглянулись.  
\- То есть вы хотите нам сказать, - мягко начал Ренард, - что Сэмюэль, ваш однокурсник, убивает ваших однокашников? Я верно вас понял?  
\- Я не знаю, - прошептал Майнер. – Возможно, не только их, но и однокурсников Марты тоже. Почти все смерти – несчастные случаи, но я не верю, не верю… Я боюсь.  
Ренард кивнул.  
\- Я понимаю вас. Мы обязательно проверим вашу версию. Мисс Шейд, что у нас по этому Сэмюэлю?..  
\- Портеру, сэр. Постоянное место жительства – Голландия, но сейчас находится в Портленде.  
\- Давно? – спросил Ник.  
\- Уже неделю. Снимает дом на окраине…  
Ренард посмотрел на часы.  
\- Что ж, мистер Майнер, проверим вашего однокурсника. Ордера на обыск у нас нет, так что мы просто зададим ему пару вопросов, а вы пока оставайтесь в управлении. Детектив Буркхардт и мисс Шейд тоже подъедут по адресу. И позвоните Монро.  
\- А детектив Гриффин как всегда посидит на телефоне, - пробурчал Хэнк, когда все уже вышли.

Капитан уехал вперед, а Нику и Адалинд пришлось взять служебную машину и захватить по дороге Монро. Прямо у супермаркета, куда тот собирался сходить за продуктами с утра. Он даже не стал шутить на счет собственной позиции внештатного сотрудника. Все понимали, что дело серьезное и отчего-то казалось, что разгадка очень близка.  
Дело было в том, что к ним в офис пришли за помощью. Трясущийся от страха человек пришел туда, где, по его мнению, ему могли помочь. Это стоило всех драгоценностей мира, даже если наводка на бывшего одногруппника окажется глупостью и бесполезной тратой времени.  
Перед тем как выйти из офиса Ник с ловкостью карманника, страдающего болезнью Альцгеймера в легкой степени, вытащил у Майнера из кармана платок. Помимо платка он заработал неприятный взгляд шефа, но Майнер, хвала богам, внимание на исчезновение предмета гардероба не обратил. Ренард незаметно для остальных покачал головой и устало прикрыл глаза. Он понимал, что Нику необходимо было проверить. Конечно, не такими методами, но что сделано, то сделано.  
\- Это не он, - авторитетно сказал Монро, обнюхав платок.  
Ник кивнул – хотя бы об этом теперь не стоило беспокоиться. Дугласа можно было исключить из списка подозреваемых хотя бы на время. Полностью отбросить эту возможность не позволяла профессиональная паранойя. Майнер мог вполне оказаться заказчиком собственных однокурсников, а не исполнителем. Что они, собственно, знали о том, что случилось в Потрлендском колледже двадцать лет назад? Только то, о чем им рассказал сам Майнер.  
Ник остановил машину возле небольшого дома на окраине города, позади автомобиля капитана, который приехал чуть раньше, но вежливо дождался их. Буркхардт на несколько секунд испытал то, что у них в управлении за глаза называли «синдромом Адалинд», потому что только она постоянно переживала о здоровье или хотя бы целостности капитана и детективов. Просто Ник примерно представлял, сколько обезболивающего надо было выпить, чтобы не вписаться в дверной проем. Ренард, конечно же, не впечатался в косяк двери, но был к этому удивительно близок. В любом случае хорошо, что капитан дождался их.  
Размышления Ника прервал Монро. Он с минуту принюхивался к воздуху, а затем уверенно заявил:  
\- Это здесь.  
\- Кто именно? Человек или вампир? – уточнил Ренард.  
\- Оба. Вампирский запах перешибает человеческий, но это естественно. А еще вампир ужасно напуган, ему очень страшно, этот страх повсюду, - Монро сморщил нос и чихнул.  
\- Помогите! – внезапно крикнули откуда-то из дома. – Помогите, пожалуйста!  
\- Он учуял меня! – торжествующе сказал Монро, чуть не подпрыгнув от радости. На пару секунд на его лице проступила истинная личина потрошителя.  
\- В дом, - сказал Ренард, доставая оружие.  
Дверь они быстро выбили. Внутри царил полумрак – все шторы были задернуты, свет не включен. Вампир, обнаружился в гостиной, в самом темном углу, прикованный к ножке дивана тонкой серебряной цепочкой.  
\- Пожалуйста, не бойтесь меня. Вызовите полицию. Меня похитили, - быстро сказал вампир.  
\- Мы из полиции, успокойтесь, все хорошо, - Адалинд подошла к нему и быстро отстегнула цепочку. – Вы в порядке?  
Вампир схватился за ее руки, как утопающий за случайно найденную доску.  
\- Пожалуйста. Я не виноват. И одновременно виноват. Поверьте мне, я не хотел. Я убивал людей, но не хотел. И меня не заставляли, не знаю что со мной, - несчастный поднял глаза на Адалинд. – Я теперь должен умереть? Я не хочу умирать. Но если должен, то я умру, конечно.  
\- Нет, вы не должны умирать. Будет суд, все будет хорошо. Хотите, я буду защищать вас? Вы верите мне? – сказала Адалинд, обнимая трясущегося вампира.  
\- Верю.  
Капитан Ренард присел, чтобы оказаться на уровне с лицом вампира.  
\- Грэхем, где тот человек, который вас заставлял убивать? Он ушел? Давно?  
Вампир поднял на Ренарда внезапно разумный взгляд.  
\- Нет. Он здесь. Недалеко.  
Ник с Монро медленно обошли дом, заглядывая в каждый угол. Дом был пуст. Монро еше раз принюхался.  
\- Он ушел недавно, наверное, мы его спугнули. Как ты думаешь, куда он мог пойти?  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Ник.  
\- Да ладно! Представь, что ты – убийца, вырезающий своих бывших одноклассников разнообразными способами, это же легко. Куда бы ты пошел?  
\- Майнер, - сказал Ник и начал набирать номер Хэнка. Монро терпеливо ждал. Ник задал Гриффину пару вопросов и чертыхнулся.  
\- Он поехал домой.  
Потрошитель участливо похлопал Буркхардта по плечу.  
\- Первый свидетель, своими ногами пришедший в отделение, и тот идиот. Так случается, чувак. Ирония судьбы.

До дома Майнера детективы гнали на предельной скорости, и все-таки успели. Майнер был все еще жив, но нога его была прострелена, а бывший сокурсник держал его на мушке пистолета и улыбался. Нику невольно вспомнились путанные объяснения Дугласа – да, если бы человек на чьих-то похоронах так улыбался, то Ник бы сам заподозрил его в чем угодно.  
Капитан Ренард достал пистолет и направил его на мужчину:  
\- Сэмюэль Портер, я полагаю?  
\- Правильно полагаете. Он самый, - Сэмюэль перевел безумный взгляд на Ренарда и снова улыбнулся. – А вы – специальный отдел по делам везенов? Честь для меня. Значит, мое маленькое преступление удалось.  
\- Вы что, правда убили двух своих бывших однокурсников с помощью… вампира? – спросил Ник, стараясь потянуть время.  
\- Двоих? – спросил преступник, насмешливо глядя на направленное на него дуло пистолета Буркхардта. – А, ну да, двоих. И убью третьего прямо сейчас. Методы работы у вас такие же, как у обычных копов, верно?  
\- Почему вы сделали это? – спросил Ренард.  
\- Почему? Они заслужили. Этот червяк, - Портер небрежно махнул пистолетом в сторону Майнера, - наверняка рассказал вам пару историй из нашей бурной студенческой жизни. Остальные упокоились… по-разному, прими Господь их грешные души. Но эти двое заслуживали особой кары. Казни.  
\- Я не о том спрашивал. Зачем вы взяли именно вампира? Есть много других способов устроить «казнь».  
\- О, вы королевских кровей? – Сэмюэль улыбнулся еще шире. – Вижу, знаете, о чем говорите. Все просто. Они пили мою кровь в колледже, они мучили меня, раздирали мое сердце и мою душу. Теперь моя очередь заставить их испытать это на собственной шкуре.  
Ни Портер, ни Майнер, с ужасом переводивший взгляд с пистолетов полицейских на пистолет бывшего однокурсника, не знали о том, что один скромный потрошитель, числящийся внештатным сотрудником, не стал вламываться в дом, а обошел его с другой стороны и влез в окно. Монро обратился в везенскую форму и тихо подошел к преступнику со спины, скользя как тень. Весьма предусмотрительно, учитывая то, что в человеческом обличье он был подчеркнуто неуклюж. Монро легонько замахнулся и ударил Портера по голове. Тот комично взмахнул пистолетом и упал на пол, потеряв сознание. Майнер запричитал над раненой ногой. Ник опустил оружие и бросился набирать 911.  
Тем временем Ренард подошел к бессознательному Портеру. Лицо капитана ничего не выражало, оставаясь предельно бесстрастным. В голове у Ника роились вопросы. Как Портер заставил вампира работать на себя? Грэхэм юродивый, он точно его не уговорил. Наркотики, подавляющие волю? Но откуда он такие взял, ведь было известно, что ни один из известных препаратов на вампиров не действует. Гипноз? Нет, что за чушь. И еще одно – вампиры не учуяли Портера рядом с кланом, если он похитил Грэхэма именно там. Как все это было возможно?  
\- Капитан, - вдруг сказал Монро, легонько толкнув преступника носком ботинка. – А мне, как внештатному сотруднику, положена премия за поимку опасного преступника?  
Ник выдохнул, обнаружив, что все это время стоял затаив дыхание, и рассмеялся. Ренард тоже улыбнулся.  
\- Медаль, Монро. Мы дадим тебе медаль, - сказал он.  
Монро скорчил забавную гримасу, чем вызвал у Ника еще один приступ хохота.


	6. Chapter 6

Едва они привезли задержанного Портера в отделение, начался дурдом. Сначала прибежали защитники прав человека, потом подтянулись защитники везенов. Они собрались в небольшие группки и решительно двинулись по направлению к кабинету капитана. В коридоре Адалинд удалось изящно их столкнуть и началась традиционная так называемая «потасовка правовиков», которой сопровождалось каждое завершенное их отделом расследование. Голоса правозащитников доносились даже до шумоизолированной комнаты допросов, в которой детективы укрылись вместе с капитаном и подозреваемыми. Портер морщился от громких звуков, вероятно после удара Монро у него еще побаливала голова. Вампир Грэхэм только в ужасе округлял глаза и пытался четко отвечать на поставленные вопросы. Получалось у него плохо, но он очень старался.  
Кажется, защитники везенов кричали, что Портера надо повесить тут же, без суда и следствия. Защитники прав человека вторили, что вампира надо колесовать. Нику всегда было искренне интересно, как с такими убеждениями вообще можно было утверждать, что кого-то защищаешь.  
Через час капитану надоел этот балаган, и он вызвал Лотту. Та, предъявив справку о невменяемости Грэхэма (слава богами, что такая действительно была), забрала его под свою опеку. Портера определили в камеру предварительного заключения. Всех защитников прав и успевших набежать адвокатов Ренард лично выставил за двери управления до того, как пробило пять.  
Крутящимся за окнами представителям прессы дружелюбно помахал Монро. За его плечом со стороны улицы очень хорошо просматривалась разъяренная Адалинд. Журналисты исчезли в течение пяти минут, словно подхваченные резким порывом ветра.  
\- Каждый раз одно и то же, - сказал Монро, сокрушенно покачав головой. – А ведь они знают меня, некоторые даже здороваются в супермаркете. А как только я прихожу на свою работу, простите, подработку, шарахаются, как от чумного.  
\- Монро, не ной, - осадил его Ник, копавшийся в куче бумажек, половину из которых следовало заполнить.  
\- Я не ною, нет-нет. Я пытаюсь понять. Может, просто это управление проклято?  
\- Исключено. Ни порчи, ни проклятий, никакого внешнего магического воздействия вообще - я проверяю каждый месяц, - сказала Адалинд, и осеклась, увидев уставившихся на нее коллег. – Что?! На всякий случай, мало ли что может случиться.  
\- Я начинаю думать, что эти слова имеют какое-то мистическое значение в среде везенов, - съехидничал Ник.  
В общий зал вошел Ренард и положил новую стопку бумаг на стол Буркхардта, рядом с теми, что он только что разобрал. Детектив прожег шефа взглядом, но промолчал.  
\- Судя по странному оживлению в ваших рядах, вам есть, что сказать по итогам этого дела, я правильно понимаю? – осведомился капитан, присаживаясь на пустующий стол.  
\- Да, сэр, - Хэнк взял какие-то распечатки и бодро зашуршал ими. – По результатам экспертизы Сэмюэль Портер вкалывал Грэхэму какой-то препарат, который подавлял его волю и заставлял подчиняться Портеру. Препарат нигде не зарегистрирован, эксперты сейчас работают над химической формулой – как только будет что-то известно, нам сообщат. Ребятам нужно немного больше времени, сэр.  
\- Хорошо, детектив Гриффин. Что у нас с признанием, Ник?  
\- Оно есть, - лаконично отозвался Буркхардт. – Но нас могут попытаться прижать за то, что оно получено под давлением.  
\- Под давлением? – удивленно переспросил Хэнк. – Когда это?  
\- Все-таки Монро пришлось его ударить…  
\- Монро – внештатный сотрудник, к тому же потрошитель. Натравим на них лигу защиты везенов, а еще… Майнер дал показания о том, что Портер покушался на его жизнь? – спросила Адалинд.  
\- Да. И, кажется, он ушел отсюда окруженный защитниками прав человека.  
\- Черт, - ведьма грохнула кулаком об стол. – Ненавижу их. Хуже журналистов, ей-богу. Грэхэма я им на растерзание не отдам.  
\- Тебе нельзя представлять его защиту, и ты сама знаешь почему, - начал Хэнк.  
\- Спасибо, за изящное напоминание о том, что мою прабабку сожгли на костре в начале двадцатого века, - огрызнулась Адалинд. – Я и сама помню, из-за чего не имею права выступать в суде.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, не передергивай!  
\- А ну-ка все успокоились, - Ренард встал и дождался тишины, но сказать ничего не успел.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что было бы лучше, если бы люди не знали о существовании везенов. Никогда, - сказала Адалинд в пространство. Капитан на секунду замер, но тут же продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Все встали и вышли из кабинета. Или нет, все дописали предварительные отчеты, оставили их на столах и вышли. Работу на сегодня объявляю оконченной, ночью дежурю я.  
\- Капитан, - осторожно начал Хэнк.  
\- Все на выход. Вы так чудесно говорите о том, как нам все мешают работать: журналисты, юристы, вышестоящее начальство, свидетели, подозреваемые. А сами устраиваете цирк даже когда расследование окончено. Мне приходится одергивать вас, как зарвавшихся детей. Как можно нормально работать, если собственная команда не может собраться и закрыть дело? Любой другой начальник назвал бы это саботажем.  
Ренард еще раз оглядел подчиненных и подозрительно спокойно добавил:  
\- И чтобы я никогда ни от кого в этом управлении не слышал тех мыслей, которые озвучила мисс Шейд. Радуйтесь, что мы живем именно в таком мире с такими законами и правилами.  
Капитан ушел в кабинет и бесшумно, слишком аккуратно прикрыл дверь.  
\- Адалинд, - сказал Ник, тронув ведьму за локоть. Та отмахнулась.  
\- Я в порядке. Не надо. Все хорошо.  
\- И даже лучшие из нас не в силах совладать с гневом, - произнес Монро и тут же испортил собственный пафос. - Хорошая мысль, надо записать. Ну что, чуваки, помочь вам с отчетами?

Ник осторожно постучал в дверь к капитану, сделав как можно более наивное и придурковатое лицо. На старой работе при общении с озверевшим начальством это всегда прокатывало. С Ренардом - через раз, хотя он выходил из себя очень редко.  
Ренард кивнул, разрешая войти. Ник просочился в кабинет, положил папку с делом на стол и сел в кресло перед капитаном.  
\- Я знаю, что вы всех отправили по домам и никого не хотите видеть, но, во-первых, вот мой отчет, а во-вторых, мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
\- Возможно, я погорячился, - вздохнул Ренард.  
\- Возможно, сэр. Но это неудивительно, сейчас все на нервах. Не вините себя.  
Капитан усмехнулся.  
\- Хорошо, говори. Что там у тебя?  
\- Я хотел спросить у вас... Необычный вопрос. Что мы с этим всем будем делать? Это ведь не просто убийство, вам так не кажется?  
Капитан покачал головой.  
\- Кажется... Когда кажется, креститься надо, детектив Буркхардт.  
\- Но ведь... Капитан, смотрите. У нас есть уже один неопознанный препарат в организме Грэхэма, но что, если этот препарат – не единственный? Вампиры же почему-то не почуяли Портера? Что, если за этими убийствами стоит не просто месть однокурсникам?  
\- Ник, - мягко сказал капитан. - Ты очень хороший детектив, я тебе неоднократно говорил. Но что у тебя, что у Адалинд есть одно изумительное свойство характера... Вы выбираете одно направление и копаете до тех пор, пока не наткнетесь на что-нибудь. Ваша проблема в том, что за этим вы не видите целостной картины.  
\- Пока не понимаю, о чем вы.  
\- Ник. Отмотай немного назад. Вспомни стрельбу в парке. И то, что препарат, которым накачали Грэхэма, возможно, изобретен недавно.  
\- Вы думаете, эти дела связаны?  
\- Я не знаю, - Ренард устало потер подбородок. - Мне кажется, что мы арестовали Портера слишком быстро. То, что Дуглас Майнер явился к нам в отдел, - чудо. Но я уже не верю ни в чудеса, ни в случайности.  
\- Тогда мой вопрос остается тем же. Что делать со всем этим? С торчащими из дела нитками, с вопросами без ответов, с детишками – охотниками на вампиров?  
Ренард задумчиво открыл и вновь закрыл папку с отчетом Ника.  
\- Поступим следующим образом. Сейчас наше начальство, очевидно, поражено нашей оперативной работой и у нас будет фора в деле с подростками-стрелками. Не оставляйте его. Все слишком уж гладко, проверьте все еще раз. Перепроверьте Дугласа Майнера со всей возможной тщательностью. Затаскайте его по допросам. Опросите всех близких знакомых Портера. Мы должны узнать, откуда он взял препарат. И самое главное, Ник.  
\- Да?  
\- Предупреди вампиров. Я поговорю с Лоттой, а ты сходи к Штейнам. Объясни им ситуацию, расскажи о стрельбе в парке. Пусть они будут осторожны. Самая главная наша задача - защищать мирных жителей. А везены они или люди, роли не играет.  
\- Хорошо, сэр, я понял, - Ник встал. - Заскочу к Штейнам сегодня, хоть мне и не по пути. И еще, раз уж я иду к ним, можно, я возьму с собой Монро в подкрепление? Он магическим образом вызывает у людей доверие.  
\- Возьми. Штейны будут не в восторге, зато юный оборотень будет рад. И еще кое-что, Ник. Скажи Адалинд, что... - Ренард замялся и махнул рукой. - Пусть она зайдет ко мне. Если только...  
\- Я понял, сэр.

Адалинд скользнула в его кабинет, когда все остальные сотрудники разошлись по домам и в управлении стало тихо. Она замерла у двери, наклонив голову.  
\- Я был неправ, - сказал Ренард. - Извини, что наорал на тебя.  
\- Ничего страшного. Сейчас все на нервах. Не вини себя, - Адалинд улыбнулась и подошла ближе.  
\- Вы с Буркхардтом уже как близнецы, даже говорите одинаковыми фразами.  
\- А ты не знал, что нас разлучили в детстве? Злая нянька похитила его и отнесла в семью Гриммов, и только спустя годы мы нашли друг друга, - ведьма подошла совсем близко и легко коснулась раненной руки Ренарда, - Сильно болит?  
\- Нет, - соврал он.  
Адалинд улыбнулась.  
\- Молчи.  
Она поднесла его руку к губам и зашептала что-то, безошибочно угадывая, где именно спрятаны раны и легко касаясь их пальцами поверх повязки. По руке разлилось приятное тепло, боль, которая вновь стала возвращаться из-за ослабления действия лекарств, исчезла. Наконец ведьма отпустила его руку.  
\- Вот. Я зашептала раны, но тебе надо бы показаться к врачу. И снова выпить снадобье Розали.  
\- Врач сделает запись в медицинской карте, спросит о причинах ранения. А я не хочу выдавать Штейна. И уж точно не хочу, чтобы кто-то потом нашел задокументированные свидетельства о моем ранении.  
\- Не прикидывайся дурачком, ты знаешь врачей, которые помогут тебе и без записи в карте. Я сама могу назвать с ходу троих, - Адалинд пристально посмотрела Ренарду в глаза. - Ты устал. Плохо спал. Тебе необходимо отдохнуть. Езжай домой, я подежурю.  
\- Но...  
\- Не переживай, что наорал на меня, я не в обиде.  
\- Твоя прямолинейность иногда просто сшибает с ног.  
\- Знаю. Не люблю лгать и изворачиваться. Из-за этого я и работаю у вас. Я плохая ведьма.  
Ренард заправил ей за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь.  
\- Добрая волшебница?  
Адалинд фыркнула.  
\- Не доросла. Еще только учусь. Спокойной ночи, капитан, сэр.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мисс Шейд.


	7. Эпилог

Капитан Ренард стоял перед зеркалом в дальней комнате, которая большую часть времени была заперта на ключ. Он был в одних брюках, поскольку скрывать повязку под рубашкой не имело смысла. Его зеркальный двойник чуть наклонил голову, рассматривая его. А затем заговорил:  
\- Тяжелый день был?  
\- У тебя, я вижу, тоже, - Ренард кивнул отражению. У Шона Ренарда из зеркала была рассечена бровь и весьма художественно изукрашено лицо. Впрочем, раны были нанесены давно, вчера или позавчера. Вопрос в том, кого из них задели первым.  
\- Рассказывай сначала ты, - попросил двойник.  
\- Не поладил с местными вампирами.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что открытость везенов людям сделает их еще наглее.  
\- Не твоего ума дело.  
\- Не заводись. Тебе не кажется, что наши разговоры не должны каждый раз заканчиваться ссорами? Похоже на шизофрению. Мы ведь один человек.  
Ренард медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, со свистом выпустив воздух сквозь зубы. Ни на какой стадии шизофрении не увидишь того, что происходит в его жизни. Воистину, реальность способна перещеголять любое воздействие на разум, будь то психическое расстройство или действие наркотиков.  
\- Мы не один человек. Мы два разных человека, живущих в двух разных мирах, которые связаны посредством этого зеркала, - сказал Ренард.  
\- Двух миров, неразрывно связанных друг с другом, словно пуповиной, - покачал головой его зеркальный двойник. – И ты не совсем прав, это зеркало не единственное в своем роде.  
\- Спасибо за напоминание. Ладно. Что случилось у вас?  
\- Объявился Акира Камура, требовал от меня монеты...  
\- Опять монеты, вам там заняться больше нечем?  
\- Честно говоря, да, эта пляска наемников вокруг них начала меня утомлять, - зеркальный Ренард поморщился, - Не город, а проходной двор. Проверь Камуру по своим каналам, он должен быть мертв.  
\- Как Ник?  
\- Пока справляется. У тебя?  
\- Работает. Ты так и не рассказал ему, верно? Ты не сможешь долго держать его в неведении.  
Ренард из зеркала на секунду изменился в лице. Шон прикрыл глаза. Каждый раз, как в первый. Нет, у него не может быть такого хищного выражения, это чужое лицо. Хотя на нападки на своих сотрудников он всегда реагировал неадекватно.  
\- Я расскажу ему, когда сам посчитаю нужным. Ты со своим Гриммом тоже не спешишь делиться секретами, - сказал двойник. - Как Адалинд? Все еще ничего необычного?  
\- Нет.  
\- Странно. У нас Буркхардт лишил ее ведьминских сил.  
\- У нас они коллеги и почти друзья. Как видишь, законы зависимости между мирами работают не всегда. Возможно, их и вовсе нет.  
\- Не говори мне, что ты в это веришь. То, что произошло в одном мире, должно произойти в другом, с отклонениями и интерпретациями, но все же. Иначе нереализованное действие накопится в виде энергии и однажды рванет.  
\- Не надо угрожать.  
Двойник взглянул на Ренарда, как на слабоумного.  
\- Как, Шон? Я в другом мире, я просто предупреждаю.  
\- Если бы от твоих предупреждений был толк, - Ренард вздохнул. - Что еще мне следует знать?  
Шон в зеркале на мгновение задумался.  
\- Скажи Нику, чтобы был осторожнее.  
\- Он попадет в неприятности?  
\- А вот это уже как он сам решит.  
\- Ты можешь сказать по-человечески?!  
\- Я не могу разглашать то, что еще не случилось у вас. Ты знаешь правила.  
\- Думаю, на сегодня сеанс связи можно считать оконченным, - сказал Ренард. - Лечи бровь.  
\- А ты обходи вампиров подальше.  
Шон набросил на зеркало плотную ткань, в который раз пожелав ему мысленно провалиться в геену огненную. Он вышел из комнаты и закрыл ее на ключ.  
В гостиной был виски, но пить его сейчас не стоило. Ренард действительно послушался совета Адалинд и съездил сначала к врачу, потом к Розали. Ничего ужасного с ним не происходило, царапины заживали, а общее неважное состояние объяснялось как раз побочными эффектами от снадобья Розали, а вовсе не действием обезболивающего. Нужно было просто немного потерпеть.  
Шон подошел к окну и коснулся разгоряченным лбом холодного стекла. Ему надо было успокоиться, выбросить из головы все то, что сказал… он сам из другого мира. Черт. От зазеркального двойника никогда не было толку.  
Шон смотрел на город, медленно засыпающий под моросящим дождем, и думал о своем отделе. Он настолько хорошо знал своих ребят, что мог представить, чем они сейчас заняты. Хэнк наверняка после двух суток безумной гонки и ночного дежурства пришел домой, поставил пиццу на разогрев, включил телевизор и так и заснул перед ним. Адалинд разобрала и дописала отчеты в кабинете Ренарда, а потом включила какой-то фильм и забралась с ногами в его кресло. Почему-то эта мысль не вызывала у него возмущения или отторжения. Ник и Монро наверняка закончили говорить со Штейнами и уже должны ехать домой.  
Но даже с редкой особенность капитана подмечать мелкие детали и тщательно моделировать ситуации, он не мог знать того, что происходило на самом деле. Монро и Ник действительно только что вышли из дома Штейнов; Ник накинул на голову куртку, спасаясь от дождя, а Монро пошлепал к машине прямо по луже. И никто из них не заметил тонкую фигуру в черном, стоящую за деревом на отшибе.  
Женщина в черном разглядела фыркающего от дождя Ника Буркхардта, улыбнулась и убрала бинокль. Когда машина детектива отъехала от дома, она исчезла среди деревьев, словно ее никогда и не было.


End file.
